


《落日飞驰》（上）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 32





	《落日飞驰》（上）

〈1〉 

周震南左脚迈下路牙，一阵风袭来吹开他快遮到眼睛的刘海。 

姚琛吹了声口哨，利落地将头盔摘下。 

“上车。” 

“神经。” 

放学路口人来人往，周震南走在前头，姚琛推着摩托跟在后头，渐渐的，周围有人开始小声议论。 

“别跟着我！”周震南瞪圆了眼。 

“上车。”姚琛仍旧重复刚才的话，白亮的牙齿映着刚打的银色唇钉，一股子邪气。

周震南终于妥协，提着宽大的校服衣摆攀上后座，姚琛露出得意的神色，从摩托手把取过一只蓝色头盔，“啪”地盖在周震南脑袋上：“将将好！” 

“闭嘴！快走！”周震南隔着玻璃罩翻个白眼。 

发动机“昂昂”叫嚣，他们一路冲破人海，往落日尽头呼啸而去。 

<2>

周震南今年十七岁，讨厌的事物有很多，星期六下午闷热的补习教室算其中一个。 

教数学的老薛头为人刁钻又贪财，在学校课上从不教重点，私下旁敲侧击要求家长交钱补课，周震南正好不想在家呆着，软磨硬泡才央得老爸同意他参加补课班。 

此时墙上挂钟指向两点一刻，攀满爬山虎的窗口透进一丝闷热的空气，讲台上的老薛头又睡着了，第四排两个女生在小声吃零食，角落那个小平头又在偷看成人小电影，周震南“腾”地站起身，把他的同桌——那个正沉迷美少女漫画的四眼肥仔陈泽演吓了一跳。 

“嘘！”陈泽演做个噤声动作，又朝老薛头瞄了一眼，后者雷打不动、鼾声正香。 

周震南撇了撇嘴，两手插兜从教室前门走出去。 

补课中心位于城东一座老小区内，对面就是红灯区，每次周震南从街口路过都要被一群叼着烟的猥琐男调笑。他长得细皮嫩肉，个头又小，校服衣摆拖到大腿根，从后面看活像个小姑娘。之后陈泽演自告奋勇陪他一起上下课，说这叫“护草行动”。周震南性子冷僻，一路上也不跟陈泽演搭话，不过这四眼肥仔活络得很，一个人也能演单口相声，路过水坑就唱“黄河在咆哮”，路过电线杆还能来段钢管舞。说实话周震南并不讨厌陈泽演，不然也不会愿意跟这家伙做同桌。 

因此周震南走出门口前还跟陈泽演打了个手势，示意他十五钟后就回来，不必担心。 

毕竟他出去只是为了抽根烟，快得很。 

烟是万宝路黑冰爆珠，当时他趴在柜台上，看旁边一个涂红指甲的站街女郎指了指玻璃柜里蓝黑色包装的盒烟，于是他也依葫芦画瓢，说我跟她一样。 

站街女郎瞄了他一眼，忽然笑起来，说：“小弟弟几岁了，有没有零花钱？可以来我店里玩哦。” 

“你店里有男的吗？我不喜欢女的。”周震南一本正经地问。 

站街女郎骂了一句脏话，踩着细高跟“啪嗒啪嗒”走远了。 

周震南抓着书包带子哈哈大笑，店家问他到底还买不买？ 

“买啊，我爸就等我买回去呢。”他细着眼说。 

后来烟买回去他一直没逮到时机抽，好不容易捱到周六补课，他从书包里小心摸出烟和打火机，双手插兜走出补课教室。 

穿过一丛美人蕉，破破烂烂的下水道井盖上方压了张石凳，周震南顾不得脏，一屁股坐下去就开始拆烟盒，打火机火苗被风吹得摇摇晃晃，他又是低头又是拢手，好不容易点着，烟丝一烧就灭了。 

“他妈的！假烟！”他气得骂脏话。 

“是你不会抽，”身后突然有人说话，“要先用力吸一口的。” 

周震南转身，看到一个穿铆钉牛仔外套的青年倚墙站在阴影里，右耳一串黑曜石耳坠随着动作摇摇晃晃。 

“像这样。”青年叼着烟低头，防风打火机瞬间窜出火苗，他棱角分明的下颌骨微微一收，白色烟雾飘散开来。橘色的日光穿过满墙爬山虎，在盛夏闷热的午后缭绕成暧昧的光影。 

“喵呜~” 

巷子口传来古怪的猫叫声。 

这是陈泽演和周震南约定的暗号，示意他赶快回去。 

周震南跳下石凳匆忙往回赶，烟盒从口袋滑下去都没注意到。< 

阴影里的青年叼着烟走出来，弯腰捡起烟盒，后又冲着早已没人影的巷子口笑了笑。 

〈3〉 

周震南还没进家门口就听到里头哭天喊地的，他猜想是老爸又偷家里的东西去赌钱了。 

前几年奶奶在世时老爸还算收敛，他本就是个败家子，当初爷爷累死累活攒下的家业被他败得所剩无疑，不然当初老妈也不会闹着离婚，后来娶的续弦头脑简单，完全是被骗来周家的，这些年要不是为了弟弟小东，这位“二夫人”恐怕早就溜了。 

于是周震南提了提书包带子，闷头穿过客厅，才走到一半路程就被拦住了——这回似乎比往次严重许多，他那位小妈张淑琴哭得蓬头垢面，眼线都花到太阳穴去了。 

“小南啊，你爸被黑社会绑架啦！呜呜呜……对方打电话说要三十万，我把阁楼上那个古董花瓶卖了，但是我不敢去……呜呜呜……万一人家连我也撕票，你弟弟小东可怎么办啊？呜呜呜……” 

“报警吧。”周震南语气冷漠。 

“你这说的什么话？”张淑琴抹了把脸，“那样你爸也要坐牢！他……是出老千才……” 

“不是正好，省得他再赌。”周震南眯了眯眼。 

“呜呜呜……我命苦啊……嫁了这么个人！”张淑琴一屁股坐在地上又开始哭诉。 

“哥哥。”小东不知从哪里冒出来，扯了扯周震南的裤腿，“爸爸会死掉吗？”   
周震南摸摸他的脑袋，叹了口气。 

“钱给我吧，我去。” 

张淑琴立马起身，从餐桌下拉出一只手提袋：“你一定要把钱送到啊，地址我等下发给你。” 

周震南放下书包，将手提袋抱在怀里。 

说不怕是不可能的，他从前一直祈祷快点长大，长大了就不用困在这个家里，就能拥有自己的人生。可长大是个漫长的过程，在这期间他必须忍受原生家庭的折磨。 

去交钱地点的路上他一直恍惚，出租司机喊他时他才回神。 

“只能送到这了啊，前面太偏，要加双倍钱。” 

“嗯。”周震南掏出手机扫码支付。 

车子停在一片荒地，沿小路走下去是间废弃仓库，穿过摇摇欲坠的栏杆，周震南一眼看到被反手绑在木椅上的老爸周望观。 

“钱我带来了。”他努力克制自己颤抖的嗓音，“可以放人了吗？” 

“哟，是个小弟弟。”有女人的笑声从二楼观察台传来。 

“姓周的，你养了个孝子啊。” 

“小孩，你爹烂得很，不如以后跟我们混吧。” 

围栏边聚了一排人，嘻嘻哈哈地说笑着。 

“钱我带来了，可以放人了吗？”周震南颤抖着重复了一遍。 

“没劲。”一个黄毛男直接从二楼翻跳下来，夺过周震南怀中的手提袋。 

另一个小矮个子捧着验钞机过来，黄毛男取出一打钞票，放进验钞机，红色的警示灯闪烁，发出“滴滴”的声音。 

“妈的，假钞！”黄毛男猛地将手提袋甩出去，红色的纸张纷纷扬扬，洒了一地。 

“找死啊小屁孩！” 

“住手！”二楼又跳下来个人，黑曜石耳坠摇摇晃晃，一双修长的双腿直接将黄毛踹了回去。 

“姚琛！你疯啦！”黄毛拍拍屁股爬起来。 

被唤作姚琛的青年掸了掸裤脚，头也不抬：“放他们走。” 

“你——” 

“我不喜欢重复说话。”姚琛懒洋洋瞥了眼黄毛男。 

“放人！”黄毛男气呼呼地吼道。 

周震南紧抿双唇，看着姚琛一步一步走向他。 

“你的烟。”姚琛从兜里掏出东西。 

周震南张了张嘴，本想说声谢谢，可嗓子里像黏了胶水，一个字音也发不出来。 

“打开。”姚琛用命令式的口气道。 

周震南依言打开烟盒，烟纸上用红色笔写了一串数字。 

“我的手机号。”姚琛道。 

他不说“以后有事就找我”或者“有空联系”，仅仅说“我的手机号”。 

周震南终于“嗯”了一声。 

搀着老爸出仓库门时，周震南回头望了眼黑漆漆的大门。 

“姚琛。”他在心中默念。 

然后没了下文。

不是一个世界的人，根本就不需要联系。

他将烟盒丢在草丛里，头也不回。

<4>

窗外天阴沉沉的，仿佛要落雨，陈泽演把周震南捞回沙发，点歌台前两个女生正在推搡，都想把自己的歌切上来。 

“你怎么不点？”陈泽演问他。 

周震南翻个白眼：“没兴趣。” 

“没兴趣你还来？”陈泽演推推眼镜。 

“想喝酒。”周震南开了瓶科罗娜，“咕嘟咕嘟”一口气灌下去。 

“欸欸，你慢点。”陈泽演伸手去抢酒瓶，周震南侧身闪过了，陈泽演扑个空，一下钻进桌肚里。 

全场大笑。 

陈泽演气得抄起果盘中的西瓜皮去砸笑得最大声的，一时间整个包间变成果皮大战。 

周震南猫腰退出门，走廊上弥漫着一股甜腻的香水味。

五个小时前他还在参加期末大扫除，结束后班里的几个积极分子提议去k歌，以庆祝暑假的到来。

出人意料的，向来游离人群边缘的周震南声称他也要参加。 

“兄弟你太给我面子了！”陈泽演高兴地揽住他的肩膀。 

其实周震南只是不想回家。 

从城郊旧仓库回来后周望观差点把张淑琴打一顿，但后者死咬称不知手提袋中的钱是假钞，还称自己是被买家骗了。 

这种谎话连小东都不信，他抱着周望观的腿大哭，说：“爸爸，妈妈不是故意的，你要打就打我吧！” 

嗯，不是故意，是有意。 

周震南冷冷地站在“战场”外。 

张淑琴算盘打得好，只要周家父子死了，剩下的地产铺子都是她娘俩的。 

可惜人生充满变数，周震南遇到了姚琛。

该死！怎么又想起这个人！ 

周震南揉着太阳穴，身后忽然传来口哨声。 

三四个喝得醉醺醺的社会人士欺身上来，呈包围圈将周震南困在墙角。

“小朋友，一个人呐？”为首的飞机头笑得猥琐。 

“我是男的。”周震南极力克制怒意。

“男的还长这么细皮嫩肉？”飞机头说着手摸上来，在周震南下巴处虚虚打个圈 。

后背压到装饰架，冰冷的玻璃边在周震南腰间刻出一道褶皱。 

他扣住离他最近的那只花瓶，扬手砸下去。 

有人在哭，有人在骂，有人在叫，世界摇摇晃晃。 

他不慎跌在大理石地面，顿时失去知觉。 

等他醒过来时人已经在派出所，周望观正点头哈腰地冲一个警官道歉。 

“还不滚过来！”再回头时周望观登时变了脸。 

周震南仰着脖子，“好冷啊。”他说。 

这夜是真的冷，不过几个小时的功夫雨已经下得倾盆。 

车窗外绿灯闪烁，前面好像出了车祸，司机狂按喇叭。 

周望观把车窗开了条缝，摸出烟盒开始点烟。 

“给我一根。”周震南说。 

“你说什么？”周望观瞪他。 

“给我一根。”周震南又重复。 

“啪！” 

周望观抬手一巴掌甩在他脸上。 

周震南笑着转回脸：“你凭什么打我。” 

“你你你！”周望观气结。 

“让我猜猜，因为我乱搞是吧？刚才那群男的怎么说的？是说我先勾引他们的？没错，”周震南细起眼，“我是个死同性恋，上次城郊旧仓库那个男的就是我相好，所以他才放我们走。怎么样，你后悔生我了吗？” 

光和影在周震南的鼻梁和嘴唇上闪闪烁烁，周望观有种错觉，好像下一秒他这个儿子就要露出獠牙咬破自己的血管，于是他抢先吼了声：“滚！” 

周震南真的滚了。 

他拉开车门，在拥堵的马路中央跳车，一头扎进暴雨里。 

逃离的瞬间是疯狂且刺激的，但实际上，他无处可去。 

而另一边，姚琛接到简讯时还在跟好友张颜齐打台球。 

一个小弟称在南街公厕门口看到上次那个屁孩了。 

姚琛丢下球杆就走人，剩张颜齐在原地骂骂咧咧。 

等姚琛赶到目的地时，周震南正缩成一团躲在洗手池边。 

“喂，小鬼。”姚琛戳戳他的后脑勺，“要不要跟我回家？” 

周震南将脸从臂弯里抬起来，湿漉漉的刘海贴着额头，活像刚出水的小猫。 

“好啊。”他说。

姚琛伸手去抱他，可他动作更快，一下扑进姚琛怀里，在姚琛回神前搂住其脖子嚎啕大哭。 

同在公厕门口躲雨的人以古怪复杂的眼神看着他俩，姚琛呲了呲牙：“看什么？没看过小情侣吵架？” 

那人摸摸鼻子扭过头，姚琛却笑得更得意。 

<5>

他们在凌晨两点前抵达姚琛的住所，落地窗正对城市港口，跨海大桥上灯火辉煌，是暴雨也无法熄灭的璀璨。 

姚琛给周震南找了件不常穿的T恤，后者像还没发育完整，骨架纤细、四肢瘦小，缩在宽大的T恤里面，好像穿了件及臀裙。 

浴室氤氲的白气和姚琛吐出的烟雾混合在一起，被风吹得零零散散。他把烟掐灭在玻璃钢，拎过搭在椅背的干毛巾，盖到周震南脑袋上。 

“你们一中生活课都教什么？不教人洗完澡要穿好衣服、吹干头发？” 

“嗯。”周震南用鼻子哼出一个音。 

“真当自己是祖宗了。”姚琛笑。 

“你是不是想上我？”周震南忽然问。 

姚琛被问得哑口无言。 

“不然你想养干儿子？” 

姚琛仰头大笑：“哈哈哈！看来一中生活课教得很全面嘛！” 

“我还未成年，你犯法。”周震南又哼哼。   
“是你自己要来的。”姚琛扣住他的手腕，一把将他拉坐在自己腿上。 

周震南眨着无辜的两眼，眼神干净清澈，像盛满清泉。 

“向来都是别人主动，我可不喜欢在这种事上强人所难。”姚琛的声音逐渐发哑，“我等你主动的——” 

他话音一顿—— 

周震南仰头吻上他的嘴唇，动作很轻很软，蜻蜓点水般转瞬即逝。 

“算是谢谢你找到我。”周震南轻声笑，然后在姚琛反应过来前跳下去，“晚安呐！” 

姚琛望着他消失的地方，抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，那里仿佛还留有余温。 

<6>

第二天周震南睡到下午一点半才醒，厨房传来乒乒乓乓声，是姚琛在做饭。 

周震南扒在门边探头：“番茄要烫皮的。”

“要求真多。”姚琛将鸡蛋倒进油锅，“噼啪”声此起彼伏。 

“我想吃牛排。”周震南啃着手指。

“信不信我吃了你？”姚琛转身冲他笑。

“也行，”周震南点头，“那你先给番茄烫皮，再做一份牛排。”

可姚琛不会做牛排，他会做的只有番茄炒蛋、酸辣土豆丝，还有海带汤。

“有的吃就别挑。”姚琛甩手一个颠锅。

“你家是租的吗？”周震南退后一步拉开冰箱门，“好空。”

姚琛家当然不是租的，房子是他妈留给他的，但他一个人住，粗糙惯了，家里从不备粮。

可周震南觉得家里哪都可以空，唯有冰箱不可以。吃过饭后他硬拉着姚琛去超市，外面还在飘毛毛雨，于是两个人打车去。

周震南一到超市就往零食区冲，果冻薯片巧克力夹心饼干拿了一堆。

姚琛也不拦他，任由他把购物车扔满。

他们出超市后雨刚好停了，有商贩在广场上兜售泡泡机，白色的泡泡顺着风往半空飘，然后“啪”一声炸开。

周震南伸手一个一个去抓，抓到了就咯咯笑。没一会儿他又被花坛边的棉花糖摊子吸引，姚琛无奈，掏钱给他买了一个兔子造型的。

大概七八岁的时候，姚琛还是个乖孩子，陪同大院的小朋友们扮过家家，每次他都演父亲的角色，有时候要养女儿有时候又要养儿子，那时他就想，如果有一天他做爸爸了，一定要好好疼他的小孩，不能跟自己老爸那样，婚内出轨、抛妻弃子。

眼下他看着蹦蹦跳跳的周震南，不由露出老父亲的微笑。

“真的好像养了个儿子啊。”他在内心偷偷吐槽。

最终他们是步行回去的，一进家门周震南直奔冰箱，打开后把里面的空间塞得满满当当。

“快！球赛要开始了！”完工后周震南拖着一袋零食挪到沙发前，好像在自己家那样亲切。

姚琛没过去，转身拆了盒烟坐在阳台抽，等一盒烟将将抽完，沙发上的周震南也已睡了一个回合。

姚琛弯腰去抱他，他还不耐烦地咂咂嘴。

“小鬼，你搞清楚这是谁家。”姚琛捏他的鼻子。

周震南忽然贴上去，吻住了姚琛的嘴唇。和上次不一样，这回他是用了力气的，大约不会接吻，他的牙齿磕到姚琛的，逗得姚琛想笑。

“不会是得交学费的。”姚琛捏着他的肩膀，“我可犯法了，你要不要举报我？”

周震南紧紧闭着眼，被啃过的两瓣嘴唇水润饱满，像开壳的果冻。

“快点……”他颤抖着说。

姚琛叹了口气，将他慢慢放下去。

小孩的身体是软的，陷进松塌的沙发褥子里，好像化开的棉花糖，教人合不拢、抱不实。姚琛好不容易剥开那层糖衣，露出里面白而嫩的糖体。

“好香……”他忍不住感叹。

明明用的同一种沐浴露，怎么小孩就像被腌透了似的？

大概是裸露的皮肤初次接触到冷空气的缘故，周震南不禁打了个颤，胸前柔软的乳尖由着身体紧绷而逐渐发硬，红得像熟透的浆果，姚琛俯身轻轻含住，收紧的腔壁潮湿而温热，周震南伸手捧住姚琛的后脑勺，像抚摸小猫小狗那样上下摩挲。

“乖。”姚琛诱导他分开双腿，那里蜷着一根稚嫩的性器，在打起卷儿的小森林里安详沉睡——可姚琛不让它沉睡，当然现在也不是沉睡的时候。

超市购物袋底下藏着润滑剂和灌肠工具，是姚琛趁周震南在广场玩泡泡时，到旁边成人用品店买的，此刻正派上用场。姚琛弯腰将东西捞起来，塑封纸随之“刺啦”一声撕裂，周震南像被烫到屁股般左右扭动，那是性欲被激起后无法达到满足的征兆，他感到自己下半身已经化成黑洞，亟需整个宇宙来填充——然后他就被姚琛翻了过来。

“可能有点难过。”姚琛在他耳边低语。

那是一种很奇妙的感觉——周震南从未曾体验，虽然他在小电影里见识过，但亲身实践又是另一种心情。他在三秒过后就开始不耐烦，被自己身体压住得性器叫嚣着企图昂立，偏偏姚琛就是不放过他，环住他的腰迫使他撅起屁股半跪着，他低头看到粘稠的液体从黑洞入口滴落，还有另一个比他性器要大得多的玩意儿，正在插进他的体内——黑洞终于被填满，以坚硬和肿胀的枪。

周震南被顶得浑身抖动，额头浸出的汗珠和眼角溢出的眼泪混合在一起，被干燥的沙发垫吸收、晕染，他想大喊、想尖叫，可姚琛正用手死死捂住自己的嘴巴，不过呻吟是捂不住的，一点一点从姚琛的手指缝漏出去，化为无限绵延的羞耻。

不知又过了多久，周震南只觉后穴胀痛——姚琛太持久了，他们赤身裸体在整个家里到处做，一会儿在水池边，姚琛把他抱放在台上，掰开他的腿架在肩膀，没多久周震南就感到腿筋要断了；一会儿他们又去浴室，姚琛反押他的手臂，让他正对镜子，眼睁睁看着姚琛用手指套弄他的性器，后来前列腺液和精液喷得洗手台上到处是，周震南气得一跳下来就抱着姚琛的脖子使劲啃；再一会儿他们又去客厅，姚琛把他推倒在餐桌上，用花瓶里的玫瑰枝干抽打他的屁股，周震南两脚乱踢，被姚琛握住脚踝一拽，接着又是顿猛操。

他们像在沙漠寻找水源的旅客，迫切而专注。

当第二天的晨光从窗帘缝漏进来，姚琛揉着眼醒来。

被子滑下去了一点，露出小孩光溜溜的后背，奶白色皮肤上点缀着青紫斑驳，仿佛在彰示昨夜的旖旎风光。

姚琛捏起被角提上去，指腹落在小孩脊骨，又顺着一路轻滑，滑到沟壑处停顿，用掌心拢住小孩浑圆的臀部——只有这里是最柔软，像剥壳的鸡蛋，戳一下QQ弹弹，捏一下滑滑腻腻。

“唔……”小孩发出闷闷的鼻音，像是终于睡醒。

“饿不饿？”姚琛凑到他耳边，“不饿就再睡会儿。”

“饿，”小孩缩进他怀里，“想吃你。”

“谁吃谁？”姚琛笑。

“我吃你我吃你我吃你……”小孩用撒娇的语气哼哼，那温热的鼻息喷在姚琛喉结处，他忍不住吞咽口水。

“咦？”小孩扬起头，“有东西戳我腿。”他露出小恶魔的微笑，“是什么呀？”

“摸摸看不就知道了。”姚琛的声子逐渐发哑。

小孩将脑袋缩进被子，慢慢跪下去。

“我在电影里看过的，”姚琛听到他在被子里说话，“你别动。”

小孩的嘴巴真的很小，发胀的性器完全撑开他的口腔，嘴角被蹦得紧紧，他吃痛地收紧牙关，姚琛惊呼一声，猛将他捞起来——

“你想疼死我，嗯？”姚琛直皱眉。

小孩擦了擦嘴，跨坐在姚琛腰上哈哈大笑，那根稚嫩的性器耷在姚琛肚脐处，黏腻的液体从里面一点一点漫出来。

姚琛捧住小孩的两瓣屁股，托住了抬上去。小孩好乖，自己把腿掰得更开，姚琛看到他肉粉色的小穴一张一合，于是他伸进两根手指，顺着通道插进去。

小孩“嘤”了一声，软趴趴地伏在姚琛胸口。

哎。

他的小孩这样小，小小的手、小小的脚、小小的嘴巴、小小的舌头，是还未成熟的果子、带着露水的花苞。那天他第一次在老旧的巷子里遇见小孩，就觉得心头一动，仿佛他们早应该认识。对，他们应该在幼年就相逢，他要牵着小孩的手去楼下超市，听小孩为了一根棒棒糖就奶乎乎地唤他哥哥；他要带着小孩在冬天打雪仗，看冷空气黏在小孩的鼻尖上，红彤彤一片；他应该早一点拥有小孩，那样他们就可以一直相爱到今天，而不是像现在这样——他不知道小孩心里怎样想，他之于小孩，是短暂的栖息地，还是叛逆的通道口。 

（TBC）


End file.
